Dua Garis dan Titik Titik
by fariacchi
Summary: Dua garis merentangkan persamaan, dan titik-titik mewarnai perbedaan. Dengan itu, Neji dan Sasuke menyimpulkan garis mereka dalam pita perasaan dengan taburan titik peduli. # NejiXSasuke. For Fujoshi Independence Day 2010. Dedicated to CherryCho79


**Ringkasan:** Dua garis merentangkan persamaan, dan titik-titik mewarnai perbedaan. Dengan itu, Neji dan Sasuke menyimpulkan garis mereka dalam pita perasaan dengan taburan titik peduli. # NejiXSasuke, shounen-ai. _For Fujoshi Independence Day 2010. Dedicated to CherryCho79._

**Catatan Awal Faria:** Ini merupakan karya ke-55 saya di FFN. 55 Mungkin bukan angka spesial, tapi karya ini tetap spesial karena dipersembahkan untuk _**Fujoshi Independence Day 2010**_, serta spesial karena juga dihadiahkan untuk **CherryCho79** sebagai hadiah _1__st__ anniversary_ kami pada 7 September. Lebih spesial lagi, karena mengambil _pair_ yang juga spesial di hati: **NejiXSasuke**. Rasanya begitu spesial bisa menjadi bagian dari kalian semua—komunitas _fujoshi_, komunitas FFN, dan yang paling spesial: Cho. Karena segalanya spesial, saya juga akan menulis dalam bentuk yang tidak biasa saya lakukan—, berhati-hatilah. Yah, seharusnya karya ini menjadi _benar-benar_ spesial, seandainya tidak saya selesaikan dengan sistem kebut semalam (/plak). _Anyhow, please enjoy_ :)

**Peringatan:** _NejiXSasuke; very slight shounen-ai; canon setting, actually; ABSTRACT—almost drabble, almost plotless, full of simbolism things._

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

"_In order to understand each other _

_You have to be similiar to one another._

_But to love each other _

_You have to have some differences."_

_(—Zuraduri)_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Dua Garis dan Titik-titik**

**.**

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Mereka tidak membutuhkan kata-kata. Mereka begitu saling memahami, karena melihat satu sama lain seperti melihat pantulan diri masing-masing.

Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Takdir mampu membentangkan dua garis nyaris identik di bawah kaki mereka. Yang mereka tahu, adalah bahwa ketika mereka mulai menyusuri garis itu, mereka saling menemukan satu sama lain dalam sebuah arah paralel. Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, segala hambatan di garis mereka seperti membentuk pola yang sama. Akhirnya, mereka terbiasa dengan sosok satu sama lain, dan memandang nyaris tanpa menyadari segalanya.

Dua garis tidak bisa bicara, tapi dua garis bisa menggambarkan jejak yang serupa di permukaan.

* * *

**#**

_**~ Garis Kejeniusan ~**_

Ketika dua garis membentangkan eksistensi yang mengakui nama mereka, keduanya tumbuh dalam wujud khusus yang tidak mengizinkan semua orang mampu menyentuh. Mereka tampak seperti dua sosok yang berada dalam lingkaran orang-orang yang diberi kelebihan oleh Takdir—terlahir dalam segala kejeniusan yang diinginkan orang lain.

Satu yang tidak diketahui orang-orang, baik Neji maupun Sasuke—jika bisa memilih—hanya ingin menukar segala kejeniusan mereka dengan kenormalan hidup orang banyak: keluarga yang utuh dan tidak menuntut kesempurnaan dalam setiap sisi; teman-teman yang hangat dan tidak menusuk dari belakang; kehidupan yang tenang dan tidak memberi pandangan tajam untuk setiap langkah yang diambil.

Kejeniusan memberi mereka banyak hal yang diinginkan semua orang sebagai mimpi, namun, secara bersamaan, merenggut banyak hal yang dijalankan semua orang sebagai realita.

Karena itu, ketika Neji dan Sasuke bertemu pandang dalam kerumunan pandangan penuh kagum, keduanya diam-diam merekam sosok masing-masing—seperti melihat diri dalam pantulan satu sama lain.

Mereka saling memahami.

**#**

_**~ Garis Kesombongan ~**_

Ketika dua garis membentangkan kejeniusan yang menjadi kata ganti bagi sosok mereka, keduanya membiarkan semua orang seperti mewajarkan tingginya harga diri yang terlihat. Seolah kejeniusan dan kesombongan adalah satu paket yang tidak terpisahkan.

Segalanya tampak seperti Neji dan Sasuke menginginkan arogansi menjadi label diri karena merasa lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Karena mereka berbeda, diperlukan penegasan untuk kepuasan diri. Tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun tidak seluruhnya benar. Mereka melakukannya untuk perlindungan diri. Dengan mengingatkan kembali sebuah keistimewaan, mereka merasa bisa melupakan apa yang tidak mereka miliki.

Baik Neji maupun Sasuke, keduanya tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk memahami arogansi mereka. Mereka percaya bahwa mereka berbeda, bahwa mereka pantas, bahwa mereka di atas. Segalanya semata hanya jika mereka kehilangan kepercayaan itu, maka tak ada satu pun yang tersisa dari diri mereka.

Karena itu, ketika kata-kata arogan mengalir dari bibir Sasuke dalam menjawab sapaan arogan Neji, keduanya diam-diam tersenyum dalam hati—seperti mendengar diri dalam gema suara satu sama lain.

Mereka saling memahami.

**#**

_**~ Garis Kekuatan ~**_

Ketika dua garis membentangkan kesombongan yang tidak cukup memuaskan mereka, keduanya menguarkan kekuatan yang terpendam dalam kejeniusan untuk memberi peringatan. Putih bergurat ungu atau merah bertitik hitam, keduanya sama bulat, keduanya sama kuat. Keistimewaan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berpengaruh.

Neji dan Sasuke tampak puas dengan pembuktian Takdir itu. Mereka bergerak, mencapai titik-titik tinggi, lalu melengkungkan seringai kemenangan. Tidak seperti arogansi menjadi bagian diri—semata-mata kerena mereka akhirnya mendekati puncak tujuan hidup selama ini.

Tidak satu pun dari _byakugan_ atau _sharingan_ yang benar-benar ingin memandang rendah, atau ingin menjadi pencabut nyawa seseorang. Baik Neji maupun Sasuke tahu, sepasang mata yang masing-masing mereka miliki didapatkan dengan harga yang mahal—sejumlah harga yang menorehkan luka begitu dalam di dalam diri mereka.

Karena itu, ketika dua pasang mata saling bertemu dalam jalinan warna putih Neji dan merah Sasuke, keduanya memancarkan kilat kesedihan—seperti merasakan kepiluan dalam luka satu sama lain.

Mereka saling memahami.

**#**

_**~ Garis Kebencian ~**_

Ketika dua garis membentangkan kekuatan yang memberikan ruang bagi mereka, keduanya tanpa sadar menampakkan luka masa lalu yang terkubur. Hal terakhir yang mereka inginkan adalah membiarkan orang lain mengasihani mereka. Mengasihani adalah penghinaan terbesar.

Tetap saja, kebencian karena penghinaan sama sekali tidak mendekati kebencian Neji dan Sasuke terhadap Takdir. Keduanya telah dibiarkan merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam—orang tua, keluarga. Seolah kurang, keduanya telah dipaksa membenci sesuatu—anggota keluarga yang lain.

Baik Neji maupun Sasuke, keduanya membiarkan kemarahan menguasai diri mereka. Kejeniusan dipandang sebagai senjata dan kesombongan dipandang sebagai tameng. Dengan itu, mereka melawan dalam jalan hitam bernama dendam. Mereka mengetahui dengan sadar, bahwa tak ada yang kembali meski dendam terbalaskan. Namun tanpa itu, kehidupan mereka tak berarti. Maka mereka tetap melakukannya, dengan cara masing-masing.

Karena itu, ketika Neji dan Sasuke saling berjuang untuk mempertahankan kebencian, keduanya tidak saling melihat. Karena rasanya akan seperti membantu satu sama lain untuk berdiri dan menang—seperti mereka saling mengasihani diri sendiri.

Maka, mereka saling memahami.

**#**

_**~ Garis Kekalahan ~**_

Ketika dua garis membentangkan kebencian yang bahkan tidak mampu menjauhkan realita dari mereka, keduanya menutup diri dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Takdir hanya menghadiahkan mereka kekalahan.

Neji dan Sasuke tidak ingin membuka mata. Mereka sudah tahu, apa yang ada di realita, namun mereka tidak ingin mengakuinya. Karena jika mereka mengakuinya, maka segala yang sudah mereka lalui selama ini hanya akan menjadi sia-sia.

Baik Neji maupun Sasuke, keduanya paling mengetahui betapa kegelapan itu mencabik mereka dari dalam. Karena itu, Sasuke tidak ingin digapai oleh orang-orang yang tidak memahami lukanya. Karena itu, Neji tidak ingin membiarkan Sasuke tenggelam lebih dalam. Karena itu, ketika Neji akhirnya membuka mata, ia membawa serta Sasuke bersamanya.

Neji menggapai Sasuke. Neji memperlihatkan bagaimana cahaya bisa mengubah kesedihan mereka. Neji menunjukkan bahwa dengan cahaya, mereka tetap bisa bertahan di titik yang sama.

Karena itu, ketika Neji memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, keduanya mengalirkan tangis hening dalam hati masing-masing. Rasanya seperti kehilangan yang mereka rasakan begitu saja saling terisi—seperti saling menyembuhkan satu sama lain.

Ya, mereka memang saling memahami.

**#**

* * *

Mereka tidak membutuhkan kata-kata. Mereka begitu saling memahami, karena melihat satu sama lain seperti melihat pantulan diri masing-masing.

Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Takdir mampu mencipratkan titik-titik di atas garis paralel mereka. Yang mereka tahu, adalah bahwa ketika mereka mulai menginjak titik-titik itu, mereka saling membawa satu sama lain dalam tautan kebersamaan. Semakin lama mereka membiarkan, segala noda di garis mereka seperti menyatukan dua garis paralel dalam warna berbeda. Akhirnya, mereka tidak hanya terbiasa dengan sosok satu sama lain, mereka mulai tergantung dan menginginkan lebih eksistensi masing-masing.

Titik-titik tidak bisa bicara, tapi titik-titik bisa menghiaskan pola yang berwarna di permukaan.

**

* * *

.**

_**~ Titik Egois ~**_

Ada titik dimana Neji akan memandang kesal pada sikap keras kepala Sasuke, yang tidak jarang bersikeras melakukan segalanya sendiri.

Sasuke yang selalu berusaha tampak mandiri, bersikukuh tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, tetap menepis tangan-tangan yang ingin menolongnya. Bahkan Neji membutuhkan waktu untuk membuat Sasuke menerima uluran tangannya.

Ketika itu, Neji hanya akan mendesah pendek dan menggumam dalam hati bahwa semirip apapun mereka, dirinya tidak pernah bisa menang dalam adu keras kepala dengan Sasuke.

Karena mereka saling memahami, maka mereka saling mengerti.

**.**

_**~ Titik Protektif ~**_

Ada titik dimana Sasuke akan menatap terkejut pada kemarahan Neji, yang begitu protektif akan sesuatu yang sederhana.

Neji yang selalu tampak dewasa, bersungguh-sungguh mengawasi orang yang disayangi, dengan alami menjauhkan orang itu dari kata berbahaya. Bahkan Sasuke membutuhkan nafas untuk menghadapi ketegasan Neji yang nyaris berlebihan.

Ketika itu, Sasuke hanya akan mendengung kesal dan menggumam dalam hati bahwa semirip apapun mereka, dirinya tidak pernah bisa melawan sifat protektif berlebihan Neji.

Karena mereka saling memahami, maka mereka saling mengerti.

**.**

_**~ Titik Ekspresif ~**_

Ada titik dimana Neji akan tersenyum tipis saat menemukan tangan Sasuke, yang dengan tipis mencengkram ujung pakaiannya.

Sasuke yang kadang-kadang mengizinkan dirinya bersikap sedikit manja, bergetar ketika menahan sosok yang diinginkannya tinggal, dengan lambat memunculkan karakter dasar yang disembunyikannya dari orang lain. Bahkan Neji membutuhkan diam untuk mencerna perubahan sikap Sasuke yang begitu mengejutkan.

Ketika itu, Neji hanya akan melengkungkan senyum hangat dan menggumam dalam hati bahwa semirip apapun mereka, dirinya tidak pernah bisa menandingi manisnya kejujuran Sasuke.

Karena mereka saling memahami, maka mereka saling mengerti.

**.**

_**~ Titik Sensitif ~**_

Ada titik dimana Sasuke akan menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan Neji, yang begitu saja membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

Neji yang kadang-kadang merasakan luapan untuk merespon perasaan, berlaku ganjil untuk membuat sosok yang dipedulikannya mengerti, mengekspresikan rasa sayang dalam wujud yang alami. Bahkan Sasuke membutuhkan tundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan gurat pipi akibat sentuhan Neji yang begitu lembut.

Ketika itu, Sasuke hanya akan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggumam dalam hati bahwa semirip apapun mereka, dirinya tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikan perhatian sebaik Neji.

Karena mereka saling memahami, maka mereka saling mengerti.

**.**

_**~ Titik Pesimis ~**_

Ada, dan banyak titik dimana Neji dan Sasuke bisa begitu saling ragu, semata karena kekhawatiran atas kehilangan sosok satu sama lain.

Mereka yang selalu berada di sudut perhatian, berhadapan dengan taring maut sepanjang waktu, selalu hati-hati dalam merajut perasaan dan kepercayaan. Bahkan keduanya membutuhkan janji nonverbal untuk menutupi ketakutan satu sama lain. Bukan karena keduanya tidak saling percaya, bukan karena keduanya khawatir atas pengkhianatan, namun karena keduanya ingin penegasan bahwa apa yang mereka jalani adalah suatu keistimewaan bagi masing-masing.

Ketika itu, Neji dan Sasuke hanya akan melebur diri dalam penyatuan raga dan menggumamkan dalam hati bahwa semirip apapun mereka, satu sama lain tidak akan pernah saling terganti.

Ya, mereka memang saling memahami, maka mereka selalu saling mengerti.

**.**

* * *

Neji dan Sasuke berbagi dua garis serupa, dengan kekusutan, robekan dan goresan di ujung yang berdekatan. Dengan segala persamaan yang mewarnai dua garis itu, mereka seperti berlari dalam lintasan identik.

Sebelumnya, mereka hanya saling memandang secara paralel. Saling menatap seperti menemukan diri sendiri dalam sosok satu sama lain. Namun ketika dua garis terputus begitu saja, mereka saling menjulurkan tangan untuk berpegangan, agar tetap bisa berjalan di garis masing-masing. Setelahnya, muncul titik-titik yang menghiasi garis identik mereka. Bentuk titik-titik itu berbeda, terletak dalam pola yang tidak sama, memberikan wujud yang baru bagi dua garis paralel mereka.

Titik-titik itu tidak ditemukan dalam garis persamaan yang membentang secara paralel di antara sosok Neji dan Sasuke. Titik-titik itu tersebar tidak beraturan, keluar dari jalur paralel, saling memberi noda di jalur satu sama lain.

Itulah yang disebut perbedaan.

Dua garis merentangkan persamaan, dan titik-titik mewarnai perbedaan. Dengan itu, Neji dan Sasuke menyimpulkan garis mereka dalam pita perasaan dengan taburan titik peduli. Dengan itu, Neji dan Sasuke berjalan bersama.

Sebagai dua sosok yang berbagi kesedihan serupa, sebagai dua sosok yang berbagi kebencian serupa, sebagai dua sosok yang berbagi kekalahan serupa, mereka saling berpegangan sebagai dua sosok yang berbagi perasaan serupa. Sebagai Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dua garis dan titik-titik, semuanya seperti menjadi penanda Takdir. Karena untuk saling memahami, dibutuhkan kemiripan satu sama lain. Namun, untuk saling mencintai, dibutuhkan beberapa perbedaan.

Takdir mungkin pernah kejam, namun di akhir, Takdir membiarkan Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke memiliki seluruhnya secara bersamaan—dua garis dan titik-titik.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Untuk pertama kalinya, saya mendeskripsikan apa yang saya pandang tentang NejiXSasuke dalam bentuk fanfiksi. Awalnya—dan bahkan sampai detik ini—begitu banyak pertanyaan mengenai '_bagaimana bisa Neji dipasangkan dengan Sasuke?_'. Keterkaitan Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke mungkin tidak di-plot-kan dalam canon, tapi saya menangkap simbolisme kuat antar dua sosok itu. Bagi saya, Neji dan Sasuke adalah pasangan yang begitu melekat, begitu cocok dalam karakter satu sama lain.

Karya kali ini saya tulis dengan bentuk yang benar-benar berbeda dan baru pertama kali saya lakukan. Seluruhnya deskripsi, segalanya luaapan interpretasi, namun saya coba balut dalam _setting_ canon. Beberapa _prompt Garis_ mengandung simbolisme adegan dalam canon. Seperti _prompt_ kedua menyebutkan tentang 'perkenalan' pertama Neji dan Sasuke di Ujian _Chuunin_. Atau _prompt_ keempat memberi petunjuk tentang fakta bahwa Neji dan Sasuke tidak saling berada di tempat ketika mereka bertanding di Ujian _Chuunin_ (Neji melawan Hinata atau Naruto, dan Sasuke melawan Gaara). Dan _prompt_ kelima yang menyinggung mengenai perasaan Neji ketika dalam misi mengejar Sasuke. Benar, sudah saya peringatkan di atas, ini memang ABSTRAK.

Ah, karya ini juga saya biarkan menyimpan pesan implisit mengenai heteregonitas di FFN. _Persamaan_ membutuhkan _perbedaan_ untuk menjadi berarti. Jadi, berhentilah berusaha menginginkan 'kesamaan'! Perbedaan adalah sesuatu yang membuat FFN berwarna, dan justru menyatukan kita semua dalam sesuatu yang lebih berarti.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mendukung saya sejauh ini! _Happy Fujoshi Independence Day_! :)

**.**

_PS: Ada yang bisa tebaik dimana saya mencomot kutipan di awal yang menjadi ide dasar karya ini? *kedip-kedip* 'Tempat' itu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat pas dengan suasana FID. Seharusnya, 'barang' wajib para fujoshi._

**.**

_**~ fariacchi – 6-9-2010 ~**_


End file.
